Duelists Of Destiny
by Karania Avalon
Summary: Crystal, a duelist from Texas, came to Domino to compete in a duel monsters tournament that Pegasus hosted. But there's more to her than it seems. Whether she knows it or not, she shares certain interests that Pegasus also holds. How will this work out?
1. Shadow Of A Duel

Duelists Of Destiny

Chapter 1

"Shadow Of A Duel"

It was a normal day in Domino, Bakura, Tristan, Téa, Yugi, Joey, and Kevin were walking home from school.

"So Kevin, how does your dad like his job at the Domino Museum?"  Bakura asked.

"He like it a lot, it's a dream come true for him to have a job there, ancient objects have always fascinated him."  Kevin said.

"The only object I'm interested in is a sandwich."  Joey said.

Téa shot him a weird look that kind of meant, "Where on earth did that come from?"

The gang was now in front of Yugi's Grandfather's card shop.

"Come on guys, I'm sure my grandpa will have news of some sort."  Yugi said.

"Yeah, knowing your grandpa he's probably heard of some new tournament that's gonna be held in town."  Joey said.

"Most likely."  Tristan added.

The gang now entered the card shop.

"Ah, hello everyone.  You won't believe the news I have."  Yugi's grandpa said.

"What is it, grandpa?"  Yugi asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"  Joey asked.

"The news is there's a big tournament that's being sponsored by the creator of Duel Monsters.  Duelists from all over the world are coming to compete."  Yugi's grandpa told them.

"So when is it, grandpa?"  Yugi asked.

"The tournament kicks off tomorrow evening."  Yugi's grandpa replied.

"That's not much time to prepare."  Bakura stated.

"True, but this tournament is gonna rock."  Tristan said.

"So you'll need to hurry up and register if you want to compete."  Yugi's grandpa said.

"I don't know about you, Yugi, but I just want to watch this tournament from the stands."  Joey said.

"Yeah, same here.  I might enter a tournament sometime soon, but I don't think I'll enter.  I just want to observe how the other duelists duel so I can pick up some tips and strategies before I do."  Yugi said.

But, Yugi, you beat Kaiba in a duel, and he's supposed to be one of the best duelists."  Téa said.

"I know, but I think that win was pure luck more than anything."  Yugi said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna enter."  Kevin said.

"Then we'll all be in the stands cheering you on then."  The gang said together.

"This tournament will be very hard, many of the best duelists from all over the world are coming to compete."  Yugi's grandpa said.

"I can handle 'em."  Kevin said confidently.

"Let's hope so."  The gang said together.

"Okay, cool.  See you guys tomorrow, I need to go get registered for the tournament."  Kevin said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Kevin."  Everyone said.

Kevin left the game shop, and went to get registered for the tournament.

"By the way, I've heard rumors that a girl named Crystal Clearwater from Texas is coming to compete.  She's supposed to be the best duelist in the United States, and the amazing thing is that she's only 17."  Yugi's grandpa said.

"Wow, she must be a good duelist if she's considered to be the best duelist in a country that has 50 different states with millions of people."  Joey said excited.

"Kevin's going to have a hard time winning this tournament because Crystal is rumored that she hasn't lost a duel since she began dueling."  Yugi's grandpa said.

"If Kevin has any hope of winning this tournament, he'll need to trust in the heart of the cards."  Yugi said.

"No kidding, with a duelist like her entering he's going to need all the luck he can get."  Téa said.

"Let's hope that Kevin is ready for what he's getting himself into."  Yugi's grandpa said.

"Let's hope so."  The gang all said.

The gang now went their separate ways since they all had things they needed to do before the big duel.


	2. A Day To Shine

Chapter 2

"A Day To Shine"

When Kevin got home, he logged onto the tournament website and read off the requirements that people had to comply to be eligible for the tournament.

"Let's see……  It says here that you need to have some past dueling experience, and you need to have to have competed in a tournament in the past and have placed in the top 10…..  Well I have that covered.  I competed in a couple of tournaments back when I lived in the United States, and placed in the top 10, so I'm good to go."

Kevin pulled up the online application, filled it out, and sent it in.

"Well that's done……  Hopefully I'll be able to win this tournament, or if not claim a valiant second place."  Kevin thought.

~*~

The next day, Kevin and his friends met up at Yugi's Grandfather's Card Shop before they headed over to the duel stadium where the tournament was being held.  Once at the stadium, Yugi and his friends went one way to go grab some seats to watch the action, while Kevin headed in the opposite direction to go join the other duelists.  Shortly after Yugi and his friends had been seated, the announcer came on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for some action as this tournament is about to begin.  Duelists from all over have come to compete.  Among some of the competitors we have the honor of welcoming Miss Crystal Clearwater to Domino!  Crystal comes from the United States and has made quite a name for herself."

There were choruses of "Where is she?" from the crowd.

"Calm down, folks.  You'll see her in good time."

"Hmm……  So she's got some fame attached to her name…..  This should be interesting……"  Kaiba thought.

"Anyways, let's meet the first two duelists."

The first two duelists walked out onto the stadium floor and approached the duel platforms, and shortly afterward the duel got underway.  The duels continued to rage with only Crystal and Kevin standing out from the rest of the duelists.  Finally it was only Kevin and Crystal remaining.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed the duels so far.  This duel will determine the winner of this tournament and the runner up.  Without further adieu, let me introduce you to the remaining duelists.  Please welcome back Kevin Hunter, and Miss Crystal Clearwater."

There were choruses of "Crystal we love you" from the crowd.

Crystal blushed, but quickly regained her composure.  Kevin and Crystal walked over to the duel platforms and waited for further instructions.

"Duelists, please prepare and shuffle your decks!"

Kevin and Crystal did so and placed them in their proper places.

"Let the duel begin!"

The duelist's Life Points automatically went up to 4000.

"Ladies first."  Kevin called to Crystal.

"Okay, thank you.  I place Wingweaver (2750/2400) in Attack mode, and I'll place two cards face-down; and that'll end my turn."

"Darn, she already has a powerful monster on the field, and I don't know what she placed face-down so I better be careful."  Kevin thought.

"I play Dark Magician in Defense mode, and that'll end my turn."  Kevin said.

Crystal drew a card, "Good, I can use this card later.  This card will be the key to his defeat."  Crystal thought to herself.

"Now I place Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in Defense mode, and I'll lay two more cards face-down; that concludes my turn."  Crystal said.

Now Kevin drew a card.  "Not exactly what I was hoping for, but it'll have to do for now."  Kevin thought.

"I place Blue Winged Crown (1600/1200) in Attack mode, and I'll place two cards face down; that'll end my turn."  Kevin announced.

Now Crystal drew a card, and her Life Points rose to 5000.

"What!?  Why'd your Life Points rise?"  Kevin asked.

"What an amateur……"  Kaiba thought.

"Well, Kevin, when Dancing Fairy is in face-up Defense mode, my Life Points increase by 1000 points."  Crystal replied.

"Now, I place one card in face-down Defense position.  Then I'll attack Blue-Winged Crown with Wingweaver."  Wingweaver flew forward and struck Blue-Winged Crown, and Kevin's Life Points dropped to 2850.

"Man, that Crystal girl is good……  Kevin made one mistake and it ended up costing him dearly."  Joey commented.

"Yeah, hopefully he won't make any more mistakes like that.  If he does, he could be finished."  Tristan said.

"Quiet you guys, it's Kevin's turn now."  Tea said.

Kevin reached for his deck and drew a card.

"Activate, Drop-Off!"  Crystal cried.

"Darn it!  That was a good card too……"  Kevin said.

"Sorry Kevin, but there's no way you're gonna lead me senseless."  Crystal said calmly.

"Dang it!  How can you be so calm in a situation like this?"  Kevin asked.

"Practice.  Now let's get back to the duel."  Crystal said.

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense mode, and that ends my turn."  Kevin said.

Crystal drew a card and her Life Points rose to 6000.  "Good, I have my combo ready to play."  Crystal thought.

"I play Lord of D. (1200/1100) in Attack mode and equip him with two Flutes of Summoning Dragon."  Crystal said.  
  


"This doesn't look good……"  Kevin moaned.

"So welcome my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and my three Blue Eyes (3000/2500)!"  Crystal continued.

"So not good."  Kevin moaned.

"Hmm……  So she has three Blue Eyes as well…….  What an interesting turn of events."  Kaiba thought.

"Now, I'll fuse my three Blue Eyes together with my Polmerization card to  create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3500)!"  Crystal cried.

"This is so not going in my favor……."  Kevin thought.

"Now due to the rules in place, that ends my turn."  Crystal said.

"I'm impressed.  Crystal duels a lot like me."  Kaiba thought.

"Yugi, do you think Kevin can win this?"  Joey asked.

"Only if he can draw Buster Blader, but I wouldn't be surprised if Crystal already has a counter move for it."  Yugi replied.

Kevin drew a card, "Hate to break it to ya Crystal, but the duel ends now.  For I play Buster Blader!"

The crowd gasped.

"I wonder how she's going to get herself out of that one……"  Kaiba thought.

"Now, my first order of business is to get rid of your dragon so kiss it goodbye!  Buster Blader attack her Ultimate Dragon!"

"Activate! Negate Attack!"  Crystal cried.

There were chouses of "Crystal rules" from the crowd.

"Darn it…….  Oh well, I'll get you on my next turn……"  Kevin said.

"We'll see, Kevin.  We'll see."  Crystal said.

Crystal drew a card and her Life Points rose to 7000.  Her face lit up.

"Don't tell me that I'm in trouble……."  Kevin said.

"Okay, then I won't tell you.  I play my Dark Illusion Ritual Magic card, and I sacrifice my face-down monster, the Mystical Elf, to summon Relinquished!"  Crystal said triumphantly.

"What does that thing do?"  Kevin asked.

"You'll see."  Crystal said simply.

Now Relinquished began sucking Buster Blader up.

"What!?  This can't be happening!"  Kevin exclaimed.

By now Relinquished had completely sucked Buster Blader up, leaving only Alpha the Magnet Warrior and the Dark Magician protecting his Life Points.

"It's over, Kevin.  Wingweaver, attack his Dark Magician!"  Wingweaver flew forward and destroyed Kevin's Dark Magician.

"NO!"  Kevin cried.

Now Crystal said, "Red Eyes, attack his magnet warrior!"  Crystal's Red Eyes powered up a fireball and hurled it at the magnet warrior.

"NO!"  Kevin cried as his magnet warrior was destroyed.

"This isn't good……  Crystal's got Kevin wide open to attack……."  Joey commented.

"Yeah, when she attacks with her dragon, Kevin's finished."  Yugi said.

"Alright my Ultimate Dragon, attack his Life Points directly!"  

Crystal's dragon released a strike of lightning that struck Kevin, and depleted his Life Points.  His Life Points dropped to 0, Crystal had won.


	3. A Victor Decided

Chapter 3

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there you have it!  The winner of this duel and the tournament is Miss Crystal Clearwater from America.  Give her a round of applause folks!  Now, we can't forget about our second place finisher.  Give a round of applause for Kevin Hunter, our valiant second place finisher!"  The announcer said.

Just then a trap door in the floor opened and a platform rose from it with Duel Monsters' creator, Maxamillion Pegasus on it holding the first place trophy.

"Whoa, Crystal's being presented her trophy by the head honcho of Duel Monsters."  Joey said.

"Quiet guys."  Tea said.

Pegasus walked over to Crystal and presented her with the trophy, "Congratulations Crystal, your dueling skills shone brightly today, so I'm pleased to present you with this trophy."  Pegasus said.

"Thank you."  Crystal said.

"You're welcome.  Oh, and by the way, you dueled so well that I want to invite you to come to the tournament I'm going to be hosting in two weeks on Duelist Island.  You'll be receiving some information on it soon.  I hope you decide to attend.  There'll be a place of honor with your name on it if you decide to compete.  I hope to see you again soon, and keep up the good work."  Pegasus said.

Crystal nodded; she was too shocked to say anything.  Pegasus walked away from her and Kevin approached her.

"You okay, Kevin?"  Crystal asked.

"I can't believe I lost!"  Kevin said while sinking to his knees.

"You did you very best, you're one of the best duelists I've ever faced……."  Crystal said.

"Thanks, I'm Kevin Hunter, you're a good duelist yourself Miss Clearwater…….."  Kevin said.

"Please call me Crystal……"

"Okay, wow!  You sure know how to use dragons……."  Kevin replied.

"Why thank you for your compliment, Kevin."  Crystal said smiling.

"No problem, no problem at all."  Kevin said smiling back at her.

Just then Kaiba walked up, "Hello, Crystal, you played well."

"Oh great, look who's here to ruin things…….."  Kevin said sarcastically.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, Hunter!"  Kaiba shot back.

Kevin glared at Kaiba.

"And who might you be?"  Crystal asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp…….  It's my pleasure to meet the winner of this duel unlike a certain loser I know…….."  Kaiba glared at Kevin and smirked.

"Nice to meet you."  Crystal said.

"Stupid jerk……."  Kevin muttered to himself.

"Get lost, Hunter!  You don't deserve to be a duelist, you're just a loser like your old man!"  Kaiba shot back.

"Take that back, Kaiba!"  Kevin exclaimed.

"Maybe I should go now…….."  Crystal said.

"My sincere apologizes, Crystal…….  We were rudely interrupted by a certain Mouse."  Kaiba said.

"GRR……."  Kevin growled while trying to keep his temper.

"You two must be fierce rivals……."  Crystal said.

"You could say that, but I'm way better than he'll ever be!"  Kaiba said.

"In your dreams, I'll beat you someday, you just wait Kaiba!"  Kevin exclaimed.

"I doubt that very much, Hunter…….."  Kaiba said.

Now Kaiba asked, "Crystal, why don't we do lunch so that we can talk without interference?"

"I would like that……"  Crystal replied.

"Good, please come with me……"  Kaiba said.

"I was going to introduce you to my friends, Crystal……."  Kevin said.

"How about later, I want to meet your friends too, but I don't go back on my word without a good reason."  Crystal said.

"Well, okay…….  I'll see you later then…… and you Kaiba, I'm going to make you eat those words……."  Kevin said, while Kevin and Crystal started walking away from him.

The gang approached Kevin, "Oh, Kevin, I'm so proud of you……."  Tea hugged Kevin and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Tea!  Not here!"  Kevin said blushing.

Tea giggled, "You're so cute when you blush like that."

"You did good, Kevin, you've really improved your skills from the last time you dueled."  Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi, but Crystal was way better than I am, she's the better duelist……"  Kevin said.

"Well, you're number one in our book."  Joey gave Kevin the thumbs up, "Which reminds me, I'm hungry, let's go eat!"  Joey said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Joey.

"All you can think about is your stomach, Wheeler!"  Tristan said.

"Hey, I'm hungry!  I can't help it all right!"  Joey exclaimed.

"Well Joey, at least you're good at something."  Kevin said.

"What's that?"  Joey asked.

"Stuffing your mouth with food."  Kevin said laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny!"  Joey exclaimed.

"Calm down, Joey!"  Tea said.

"Yeah, Tea's right, let's go get something to eat……."  Yugi said.

"Food, here I come!"  Joey said running outside.

"Where's Crystal?"  Yugi asked.

"Oh, she went to have lunch with Kaiba…….."  Kevin said.

"WHAT!?!?"  Everyone exclaimed.

"Uh, I just told you guys…….."  Kevin said.

"I hope she's okay, I wouldn't go out with Kaiba even if he was the last person on earth……."  Tea said.

"Yeah, I agree with Tea, Kaiba's nothing but trouble…….."  Tristan said.

"Don't worry guys, she told me that she'd meet us later on……."  Kevin said.

"Well then, let's go eat……."  Yugi said.  The gang now left to go eat.


End file.
